The present invention is directed to an improved method of removing spinal disc material, more particularly, to an ablation procedure for accomplishing same.
The vertebrae that form the spine are separated by small discs. It is often necessary for such discs to be removed, either partially or completely, as part of a surgical procedure. For instance, a herniated disc may allow tissue contained within it to compress a nerve root along the spine. This pressure can cause significant discomfort or pain to the affected person. One procedure to alleviate this pressure is spinal decompression. This procedure involves accessing the particular spinal area and removing all or a portion of the spinal disc. Typically, this has been accomplished through the use of cutting instruments operated through cannulae or retractors. However, other methods have been utilized, including radio frequency (RF) energy to remove the spinal disc tissue.
However, these prior attempts to remedy herniated discs each have their own drawbacks. For instance, the use of cannulae or retractors limits the amount of the disc space that is viewable by the surgeon and often requires the use of specialized tools that may be difficult to utilize efficiently. Likewise, prior RF methods for disc ablation have been relatively rudimentary.
Therefore a need exists for an improved tool and method for removing spinal disc material, for instance, to decompress a herniated disc.